


Discovering New Boundaries

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Scene Gone Wrong, pyrophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Charlie knows he is safe with Draco. He is lucky that Draco knows him as well as he does, though.





	Discovering New Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started life as something completely different. I think I quite like the direction it took, though. Hope you all do, too! :)

"_Nox._"

Charlie shivered. Not due to the cold, nor the sudden darkness. No, he knew he was safe here; that no one and nothing could harm him. Soft footsteps thudded on the wooden floor, nearing the bed he lay upon.

"Are they comfortable?"

Charlie bit his lip at the low sound of Draco's voice. Anticipation flooded his body, but he knew better than to lose focus just yet. Obediently twisting both wrists and ankles, testing the leather that held them to the bed, he nodded.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes." Charlie's voice cracked. "Yes, Sir," he added after a few seconds pause.

It had been a long time since they had managed any kind of serious time alone together, and he was feeling a little rusty. Between the fact that Charlie had to leave England for months on end, and Draco's work with the Ministry, there was just no time…

"Stop thinking."

Charlie grinned. "Yes, Sir."

With the lights off, it was difficult to be able to tell exactly where in the room Draco was. When he stepped onto the carpet, it was impossible. The thick carpet muffled his footsteps to the point where Charlie couldn't follow him through the room, causing tension to begin to build inside him. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly.

"Am I making you nervous, Charlie?" There was a tone of amusement to Draco's voice. "I know it's been a while, but…"

He left the sentence hanging, causing another smile to curve Charlie's lips. It had been seven years since they had begun their arrangement. Seeing each other only every few months, there was no kind of commitment they had made, other than that they would both be single when they had the chance to get together. They would spend a few nights together, releasing something in the other that no one else seemed able to bring out in them, then go their separate ways. It was an arrangement that suited them both, but Charlie especially.

"_Charlie_…" There was a touch of warning to Draco's voice this time, telling Charlie he had left it too long between answering. "If this isn't what you want–"

"No, no," Charlie responded, almost too quickly. "You know this is what I want… It's what I need. I'm just… distracted," he finished lamely.

Distracted when he was tied to a bed, with Draco standing over him? The idea clashed with every instinct he had. When Draco hummed, Charlie nearly jumped.

"Maybe what we need is something different, hm? Something we've never tried before."

This brought another grin to Charlie's face. There was a lot that they had tried together over the years, so he was unsure what there could be that was left. Unless Draco was talking about things that caused more pain than Charlie was comfortable with… No. He banished the thought immediately, knowing that Draco knew his limits and respected them.

"What exactly were you thinking?"

It was Draco's turn to pause this time. Being tied down made it impossible for Charlie to be able to tell exactly where Draco was – the ties keeping him from sitting up – so when the bed dipped just by his right hip, he let out a soft gasp.

"I was thinking about creating a little heat."

Charlie's heartrate kicked into overdrive when a small flame lit the room. Sitting in the palm of Draco's outstretched hand, it cast deep shadows over everything it touched.

"Draco?" His voice croaked a little as he forgot protocol. "What–?"

"It's perfectly safe. Some of the boys at the Ministry have been working on a new version of the flame freezing charm." Charlie's breath caught in his throat when Draco smiled. "Although, I don't think they intend it for use the way _I_ do."

With a small flick of his wrist, the flames seemed to spill out and over his entire hand, coating it in orange and blue. Charlie stared, mesmerised. Draco moved his fingers slowly, the flames sliding in and out of the gaps the movement created.

"What do you say? Up for something new?"

Charlie had to lick his lips a couple of times before he managed any kind of coherent response. "Yes."

"'Yes'? That's it?"

Charlie kept his eyes fixed on the flames weaving through Draco's fingers. "Yes, please. Sir."

Draco's responding chuckle sent a shiver through Charlie's entire body. He didn't say anything as he rose from the bed to move to kneel on the end. Watching as the shadows behind Draco danced in strange patterns, Charlie's mind raced.

What would the flames feel like? Would they burn? Could Draco control how hot they were? Was it possible to lose control over the spell?

The questions all seemed to hit him at once. His lips opened a second before Draco began to move, shifting up the bed so he could lean forward to hover above Charlie, the non-burning hand placed on the pillow beside his head.

"Charlie, _stop thinking_," he whispered before leaning down to hover just above Charlie's lips. "Relax, I've got you."

Charlie hummed in appreciation, opening his mouth to allow Draco to slip his tongue inside. His mind almost immediately began to calm, being taken over by a relaxing buzz of desire. When Draco broke the kiss, Charlie's eyes remained closed, his mouth open and panting.

"Tell me the colours."

It took a second for Charlie's mind to register just what Draco had said. When it did occur to him, however, he took a deep breath and re-opened his eyes.

"Red for stop. Yellow for wait. Green for go."

Draco hummed, his lips so close to Charlie's, they nearly touched. "Where are we now?"

A flash of flames down by his hip caused another jump in Charlie's heartrate. Excitement flooded through him at the thought of trying something that seemed so dangerous, despite Draco's reassurances. He smiled.

"Green. Definitely."

"Good man."

With that, Draco was gone. Charlie's eyes followed him as he slid back down to the bottom of the bed.

"We'll start easy, alright?"

Draco held up his flaming hand, wriggling the fingers slowly. Charlie watched as the flames neared his calf. He was half expecting the hairs on his leg to burn, and the smell to suffuse the air. Nothing of the sort happened, however. Instead, a sharp tingle coursed through him when Draco lightly touched the tips of his fingers to his calf. It wasn't _pain_, exactly, but it was harsh enough to have Charlie draw in a deep breath.

"Charlie?"

"Green."

He flexed his toes and rolled his ankle, testing out the sensation. There was no scent of burning hair, nor the excruciating pain of a burn – he had had enough of those at work – but there was _something_ else. Needing to try to find out just what the something was, he pressed his leg upwards, into Draco's hand.

The sensation of heat surrounding his calf wasn't a surprise, nor was the prickle of tension through his stomach. What did surprise him was the intense lust that stabbed through him as Draco's hand closed around his calf. He wriggled as much as possible in the leather straps binding him to the bed, forcing Draco's hand to move slightly up and down his leg.

"Draco…"

It came out as more of a groan than a word. Draco seemed to understand, however. Leaning closer again, he smiled.

"Are you ready for more?"

Arching his back, Charlie nodded quickly. His thigh began to prickle as Draco's hand moved up his body. His eyes wanted to close as pleasure shot through him, but he forced them to stay open.

The flames licked along his thigh, raising goosebumps in their wake. The closer they got to his cock, the more his muscles seemed to tense. They didn't burn, but the nagging _something_ he had felt earlier spiked through him once again, causing him to gasp.

"Draco…"

"Colour?"

Charlie bit his lip. "Green."

"You're sure?"

_Flames_. There were flames touching his skin. Charlie took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes. Keep going."

Heat swirled through him as Draco leant forward again. The flickering light from the flames cast deep shadows over Draco's face, obscuring his eyes. Charlie wasn't focussed on Draco's face, however. The sharp tingle of the flames was gliding along his skin, moving closer and closer to his hip. His heart thudded against his ribs as his mind told him that this wasn't natural; that he was in danger. His eyes closed.

"Charlie?"

Draco's hand slowed. Charlie took deep breaths. _Danger_. That was what the something he had been feeling was. His mind was not accepting that the flames were not dangerous.

"Charlie!"

He had spent his entire adult life knowing that flames against his skin was a Very Bad Thing. Working with the dragons, he had avoided being set on fire as much as he could. Now, to have that danger brought into the bedroom…

"We're done."

Charlie opened his eyes with a gasp as he felt the leather straps being magically loosened. Draco was standing up from the bed, his hand no longer flaming. Disappointment fluttered through Charlie's chest.

"Draco?"

"Here. Drink."

The bed dipped beside him as Draco sat down. A hand slipped behind Charlie's head, gently raising him as Draco moved a glass to his lips. Charlie blinked, but obediently took a couple of sips of water.

"What?"

"You need to tell me when it's too much, Charlie. You're usually so good with this, but this time…" Draco shook his head, his lips pressed together. "What happened?"

Charlie's heart was still pounding way too fast. He closed his eyes, a shiver running through him. This time, however, it was not of pleasure.

"_Shit_."

Behind his closed lids, Charlie saw a dim light begin to shine from above him. He focussed on this as he heard Draco fussing with something. It was easier than allowing himself to succumb to the fear that still thrummed through him. His hands clenched by his sides, tensing and relaxing in turn.

"Charlie?"

Draco's voice was soft, right near to Charlie's ear. Something warm and familiar-smelling was placed over him and, despite himself, he had to smile.

"Draco."

A relieved sigh brushed against Charlie's ear. Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes open. Draco knelt beside the bed, his wand lit with a soft _Lumos_. There was definite concern creasing his forehead.

"I'm good."

"Don't lie to me, Charlie." Draco reached up to brush a strand of Charlie's hair from his forehead. "I know you well enough by now to know when you are."

Unable to help it, Charlie smiled. Grasping the soft blanket they used for these scenes, he shifted over, raising it so Draco could slip under with him. When Draco's fingers began to lightly brush over Charlie's stomach and side, he rolled to face him, obeying the slight pressure Draco was placing on him.

"I _will_ be fine. I just…" He trailed off, unsure how to express it. Reaching out, he stroked the backs of his fingers gently up and down Draco's stomach. He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, none of that."

The pressure Draco's fingers were putting on him increased, and Charlie willingly followed their direction. Rolling forward, he curled into Draco's side. Draco's arm slipped around Charlie's back, holding him close. The extra heat Draco provided went a long way to stopping the shivering Charlie was experiencing, causing him to let out a sigh.

"There's never a need to apologise to me; you know that."

Draco's voice was once again soft and soothing. Charlie's insides clenched, but he nodded his head in acknowledgement anyway. Settling in against Draco properly, he could feel himself beginning to relax.

"No fire from now on."

Draco let out a breath that could have been taken as amusement. "Yes, I understand that now."

Charlie fell silent, merely enjoying the closeness. He could feel his heartrate dropping back to normal, as well as his muscles untensing as time passed. Listening to Draco's breathing and feeling the thumping of his heart went a long way to helping him calm down. The mere knowledge that Draco was there with him sent waves of reassurance through him. He took deep, calming breaths, breathing in Draco's familiar scent. When one of Draco's hands slipped up his back to begin to stroke through his hair, he smiled.

"Thank you."

The words were whispered against Draco's chest. The sense of relief and appreciation that was now beginning to build in him was making him drowsy, but he forced himself to stay alert for a few more minutes. Glancing up, he caught Draco watching him.

"I appreciate everything you do, you know."

Draco's responding smile sent a flutter through Charlie's chest. The hand stroking Charlie's hair slowed and slipped back down so Draco was holding him again.

"I know." Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Charlie's forehead. "Sleep now, though. We can talk it through tomorrow morning."


End file.
